Life List
by LoSurge
Summary: When Alexis makes a 'Life List' and it falls into the wrong hands, what will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

Alexis' Life List

Alexis' Life List

Cameron told me that I should write a list of things that I want to do and accomplish before I die. So this is my attempt. I think I'll start with the things I've already done. I should have enough time since Kristina is asleep for the night and my insomnia doesn't appear to be going away anytime soon.

Things I've Accomplished (For better or worse)

Found out who I really am ... a Cassadine

Survived bording school

Escaped Helena's trechorous claws

Became sucessful lawyer

Lived all over the world

Became mobster's attorney... wait "alledged" mobster's attorney

"Married" Jax... divorced Jax

Left Ned at altar

Became Sonny's best friend

Opened up to Sonny

Found my sister

Slept with Sonny... became pregnant

Pushed Sonny away

Led Sonny to believe Ned was father

Secret killed Kristina... blamed Sonny

Ran for DA

Gave birth to Kristina Adella

Killed Alcazar... faked mental illness and got away with it

Lost Kristina for 6 months

Got Kristina back from Quartermanes

Wow... I've never realized how much I've done until I wrote it down. This isn't everything but you get the jist of it. And now for the stuff I want to do"

Spend more time with my baby

Tell Sonny about Kristina

Go to Disney World

Show Kristina where she came from

Go back to Puerto Rico

Go to major sporting event

Teach Kristina the finer things in life

Own a Hummer H2

Skydive

Be a good mom

Have a son

Learn Spanish

Fly a plane

Learn about feng shui (or whatever Kristina was always doing)

Take a vacation

Be happy

and last but not least...

Tell Sonny that I loved him and that I still do and always will

Ok so that list isn't to bad... I think I can manage most of them, but some are definitely harder than the others. I think I'm going to throw away this but then again the last time I wrote a letter it ended up killing my sister. I know... I'll put it in a bottle and throw it into the harbor on my way to Spoon Island..the chances of someone finding it that way are slim to none.

The next morning Alexis was up as usual and got Kristina ready for the ride to Wyndemere.

Aleixs took the boat to the far side of the island and turned the motor off.

"OK Kristina ... here goes nothing and everything at the same time. You know we're screwed if anyone we knew ever finds this. But hopefully by throwing this out there.. the things might come true... well not al of them of course because where your father's concerned nothing will happen because I don't know if I can bring myself to face him and all the lies and ...pain that comes with it... But don't you worry he loves you deep down even if he doesn't know you..." she wipes a tear and looks down at Kristina, who fell asleep listening to her mother ramble. "please let everything just go away." Alexis said as she tossed the Coke bottle as far as she could. She then started the motor and turned back around to visit Nikolas and Emily on the island.


	2. Chapter 2

Note Sam and Sonny are together and the fire hasn't happened

Note Sam and Sonny are together and the fire hasn't happened...yet

Life List 2

Samantha McCall was still diving for treasure in the PC habor when a coke bottle hit her on the head. "Son of a bitch. What the hell?" She was on her way back to the surface when the bottle nailed her mouthpiece causing her to lose air and force her up faster. When she gets her head above the water she looks around to see who threw it, but the perpetraitor was long gone. She starts to look around for the bottle to keep it from harming animal life. She finds it 20 feet away floating top up. As she swims closer she realizes that there is a piece of paper in it. "Cool a message in a bottle." Sam decide to wait until she got back to the hotel to read it.

PC Hotel

Sam curls up in bed with the fireplace romantically lit. She opens the bottle, takes the note out, and carefully unfolds the paper. She skims the page and a few words jump out at her.

mobster...Sonny...father...Kristina

"Well, well, what do you have there?" Sonny says snatching the paper.

"Hey! What...when did you get here?"

"Just now." Sonny reads the note and leaves heading toward the elevator in a hurry.

"Oh shit. It is him." was all Sam managed to say

Sonny goes down about 3 floors in the elevator when it came to a stop. The doors open to reveal no other than Alexis.

"I'll uh wait for another one."

"Oh no you don't. Get in here." he said pulling her into the cart and pushing the DOOR CLOSE button. By the time Alexis realizes what's going on, Sonny stopped the elevator between floors.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Me? I'm not the one with a life list.'

"Yeah yours is a hit list... How do you know about my list?"

"So go ahead tell me. Now's your chance because if you don't tell me now I'm going to get mad. Last shot, Alexis, to tell me without any anger."

"Why...why are you doing this."

"Because don't you think I should know. In fact that was on the list wasn't it?'

"If you already know then why do I have to tell you?"

"Because... let's just pretend for a minute that you need me for her ok?"

"Fine...Sonny, Kristina's your kid."Alexis said looking down to the floor. She didn't even she it coming; not in a million years would she've ever expected this reaction. All he did was go over to her, lift her chin so her eyes met his.

"I know... Thank you." he whispered and then gave her a passionate kiss. Alexis pulls back almost immediately.

"Sonny, the only reason you kissed me is because of Kristina and let me tell you that was the last reaction I thought you'd have. And you know that you're not just going to waltz back into my life and expect to sweep me off my feet or just pick up where we left off. Because i'll tell you something, a lot has changed and I..." Sonny couldn't take anymore of her babbling so in order to shut her up he kissed her again. This time was different though. This time she melted into the kiss and actually kissed him back. This time Sonny broke the kiss.

"Yeah I know we got a lot of work to do but we're going to suck up our egos and raise our daughter...together." Alexis nodded in agreement as she planted another kiss on him. When he started to deepen the kiss she pulled back. "What?"

"How much of the list did you read?"


	3. Chapter 3

Life List 3

Life List 3

A: How much of the list did you read?

S: Enough to know that Kristina's mine. Why? Is there more than the one side?

A: Do you have it with you?

S: Maybe... maybe not. You'll have to search me.

A: Just give it to me before you see something you'll regret.

S: What if I don't want to? he said playfully.

A: Sonny please.. it's personal

S: well I'm a person so I should know. he said taking the paper out of his suit jacket. he starts to open it but Alexis snatches it away and tears it up

A: There now you won't know. Now can we please get off this elevator so I can pick up my daughter from the Versailles Room

S: Our daughter

A: What?

S: You said "my" daughter. She's OUR daughter

A: Right I have to pick OUR daughter up before the auction starts. So let's move it along.

S: Wait I have one more thing to say... he moves closer

A: Oh yeah do tell

S: Well it's a secret between my lips and yours he said right before he gave her a kiss. she moaned as he deepened it sending all her senses into overdrive which was where Sonny's already were. He takes off his jacket and undos his tie. Alexis unbuttons his shirt slowly, seductively. Sonny starts to undress her slow at first then more quickly when he realizes how much he's missed her.

A: wait what about Snarly

S: she's with alcazar and doesn't matter anymore. you're the one I want... and I want you and me together now

Well you all can guess what happens next... anyway

When they were finished rolling around the elevator cart, they gathered their clothes and put them back on and tried to look as presentable as possible

A: Now what?

S: Let's see... now we go pick up our daughter, go back to your place and see where the night takes us... What floor is she on?

A: 17th

S: 17th it is then

Sonny pushes the button but nothing happens. he pushes it again. still nothing

S: Damn it.

A: What?

S: it's not working

A: try again

suddenly they become aware of some sort of alarm blaring

A: Soonny wait do you hear that?

S: yeah what is it?

A: sounds like a fire alarm... omg Kristina's in the hotel and we're stuck in the elevator five floors away

S: relax..breathe we'll get to her

A: And how do you think we're getting out of here...your claustrophobic remember... wait how come you didn't flip out before?

S: Because when I'm with you nothing seems to matter. you make me happy and when i'm happy I forget about all the bad things in life. so now I'm going to shut up and get us out of here.

he climbs to the escape hatch and opens it.

ok it looks like we're between the 14th and 15th floor. I'm coming down to see if we can get the doors open

he drops back down and starts tryingto pry the doors open. Alexis offers her sho to use as a wedge. After 5 minutes of tugging they finally get the door open. Now they are equally in between the floors

A: which way?

S: Up.. to our baby


	4. Chapter 4

Life List 4

Life List 4

"Right up. shouldn't we see if it's a real fire first?"

"Alexis if we go down we might not be able to get back up and I don't want her to get hurt. ... Besides if it's a false alarm I don't want Kristina to be scared. I want her to feel the love that I have for her."

"She knows how much you love her." they reach the stairway and start the ascend.

"How can she know that when I haven't even seen her or touched her or held her in my arms?"

Alexis is out of breath from crying and walking up the stairs at the same time. She takes a deep breath in and says " Because I tell her about you." they pass the 16th floor and smoke fills the air but they are too busy arguing to notice.

"Why? What do you tell her."

"I tell her about all the wonderful things you do... no pun intended... and of all the love you have in your heart..." An explosion rocks the hotel causing the electricity to go.

"Lexis!!"

"I'm right here." she says reaching her hand out. He takes it and leads the way up the half flight of stairs. He feels for the handle of the door and burns his hand.

"Damn it"

"What?"

"The door's hot. The fire must be real and right out that door."

"What about Kristina?" her voice cracking as she questioned.

"You got your phone?"

"Un Huh"

"Hoes Nik?"

"I think so"

"Give it here."

and with that Sonny used Nextel technology to talk to Nikolas via walkie talkie. "Nikolas?"

"Who's this?"

"Sonny and Alexis. Do you have Kristina?"

"Yeah... we're stuck on the 17th floor waiting to be evacuated."

"Ok we'll be there in a minute." Sonny ends the conection. " Damn it she's still here." he kicks the door open and another explosion rocks the hotel this time knocking debris on Alexis and Sonny

Alexis came around first, gasping for air. "Sonny!" Flames glowed near Sonny's figure. "Sonny wake up. Sonny!" He grunts and finally opens his eyes. "Thank goodness. Come on let's keep moving."

"Small problem."

"Yeah what's that?"

"There's a beam on my leg." Alexis tried to remove it without success "Alexis I know you're strong and all but go get Nikolas cuz he's stronger."

"I'm not leaving you."

"You're coming back. Relax. Just get him and Kristina."

"Fine." She goes down the smokey hall way to the Versaille room. "Nikolas! We have to help Sonny. He's stuck."

"Ok Lucky and I will go get him."

"He's in the stair well... wait where's Kristina?"

"Alexis she's right here." Emily said.

"Oh good. Come here Kristina. Mommy loves you and Daddy's going to get us out of here ok." Sonny, Nikolas, and Lucky come back coughing and breathing heavily.

"There's no way we're getting out that way... is this her?"

"Yeah... Sonny this is your daughter Kristina. Kristina this is your Daddy." The reunion was brief and interrupted by yet another explosion.

"That's it we're going down the service stairs on the south side. The cameras there show that they're the clearest." The ten people that had not been evacuated travelled together down the 17 floors. Explosions shoke the building every 2 floors. When they were all out of the stair well, it collapsed. They were greatful to be alive. Most only suffered from smoke inhalation. At the hospital Sonny reconnects with Alexis and Kristina where he askes the infamous question, "Now what?"

Alexis sighed "I don't know. Right now I'm just glad we're all alive. I don't think we should discuss this now until we know Kristina's ok."

"She's going to be ok. She's a fighter and this is going to make her even stronger."

"Sonny she's already faught so much. I don't know how this will affect her tiny body." she starts sobbing into her hands. Sonny rubs her back and tries to relive some tension. Then the doctor walks in...


End file.
